The Secret Behind Harry Potter
by Fae
Summary: The story of Harry Potter is not all what it seems...


The Secret Behind Harry Potter  
  
This tale is STRICTLY fanfiction, I am not copying or anything, you know the story.  
  
  
Joanne Rowling put down her black pen thoughtfully, right as a large barn owl flew through her window. She pushed a stack of papers aside so her owl, Hirtha, could land.   
  
"Oh, what are they telling me now?" she said to herself, sounding exasperated. As she untied the letter from the owl's leg, Hirtha clicked her beak impatiently. Once Joanne was done, the owl took off, flying around the room, then settling on top of a tall armoire.  
  
Joanne carefully opened the letter and began to read it. When finished, she gave an annoyed sigh and muttered, "Meet them at one, indeed. Probably another wild accusation…" She called Hirtha down from her perch while hastily writing a reply confirming her presence at the meeting she had been asked to attend. Hirtha departed quickly, once the letter had been secured.  
  
Joanne slumped back down in her chair, thinking about how much trouble her books had caused. It was ironic, really. She only wrote about Harry Potter because she knew it would capture her readers - especially the Muggles, who didn't already know about Harry's adventurous life. Yes, most Muggles who had read the books loved them, yet others refused to read them because they had to do with "wizardry". She was strongly reminded of the Kilhoarde's, but kept that thought to herself. They were probably angered enough that she had used them in a book without their permission. But really, she thought, I changed their names to Dursley, no one would know it was them…  
  
Most Muggles know about the huge controversy that has brewed up in the non-magical world about these books. But that is nothing, NOTHING, compared to what has been going on in the Wizarding world because of them. Bailey Oxford, the Minister of Magic, has pretty much denied Joanne authority to writing her books. But there is no way I'll stop, she assured herself.   
  
For that is the nature of the meeting that she must attend at one o'clock this afternoon. When one o'clock finally rolled around, Joanne groaned and Disapparated, reappearing in a vast conference hall, surrounded by many other wizards. She took her usual seat, across from Oxford, and soon the noise subsided, and the room became quiet.  
  
Oxford was a relatively young man of thirty-one, tall, with short, light brown hair and a welcoming smile. But he wasn't exactly smiling now.   
  
"Ms. Rowling," he began, "it is well known that you are writing the book series Harry Potter-"  
  
Joanne rolled her eyes.  
  
"-against the will of most of the wizarding world. You, like us all, know that the main job of the Ministry of Magic is to keep the existence of wizards from Muggles. Your books-"  
  
Joanne stood up. "Minister, you know that I have completely led Muggles to think that the books are fiction! They truly believe the books are fiction! Even if I told them Harry Potter was real, no one would believe me! There is no reason to be upset-"  
  
"And I'm sure you don't think that someone could have figured it out? Muggles might be ignorant, but they are not stupid-"  
  
"But they do not believe in magic. They don't think it is real. It is just a game to them. My books are put in the fiction section. If Muggles had any idea, they'd probably do research or something-"  
  
"It is dangerous. They could get ideas. How would you like it if we were found out? There would be pandemonium…"  
  
Several wizards nodded to each other. Joanne stood helpless. "Mr. Oxford," she began, "there are millions of Muggle children and adults that have become hooked on my books. If I were to stop, they'd be devastated! I can't let them down. To them, Harry Potter is just another fictional hero in another fictional story. Even Scholastic and Bloomsbury and every other publishing company have no idea the book they are printing is true. I promise, if any Muggle gets the impression that there could possibly be a real wizard, I will modify their memory. Don't worry. We won't be found out!"   
  
She looked around the congregation with pleading eyes. "Haven't any of you found them addicting too? Would you want me to discontinue my writing?"  
  
Some of the witches and wizards looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Vote!"   
  
The voice came from a short woman in blue robes. Oxford looked thoughtful.   
  
"That seems fair, " he said slowly. "All in favor of Ms. Rowling discontinuing the writing of Harry Potter, please raise your hands now."  
  
About a quarter of the room raised their hands purposefully, and there were some who looked a bit uncertain, but raised them anyway.   
  
"Thirty-four, thirty-five…thirty-seven people, sir."  
  
Oxford nodded to the young woman beside him. "Thank you. All in favor of letting Ms. Rowling continue-"  
  
Thirty-seven people stabbed their hands into the air. Joanne's hopeful face looked worried suddenly. Then a tiny wizard, about two feet tall, raised his hand and said in a high, squeaky voice, "Muggles can be a little daft sometimes, we all know that!"  
  
Joanne gave a sigh of relief and smiled as half the room erupted in cheers.   
  
Finally, she thought, finally it's over! Now I can continue my writing in peace…  
  
Once the noise had subsided she started, and said suddenly, "Oh no! Jessica's still at school!" And she vanished out of thin air.  
  
  
It really is amazing how daft Muggles can be.  



End file.
